The Voices
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Rogue took a deep breath and smiled manically. She waved the bloody dagger in her hand around haphazardly." After X3. Very Dark. Character Deaths. Dark Humour involved.


**A/N: I apologise in advance for this story but it made me and my best friend laugh. We wrote it together and kept singing 'She's a maniac, maniac!' all the time. **

_'Voices in Rogue's head'_

* * *

Rogue took a deep breath and smiled manically. She waved the bloody dagger in her hand around haphazardly. The battered body in front of her moaned but didn't move. She smiled and used her foot to turn him over.

"Gee, Bobby. You ain't looking to good sugar."

There was another moan from him and a whimper from the corner. Rogue's head snapped up as she glared at the petite brunette tied to the chair.

"Hush up Kitty-cat."

Rogue stalked over to Kitty and grabbed her mouth with her bare hand. The thoughts floated into her head lightly and Kitty was unconscious again. Rogue smirked and walked back to Bobby's body on the floor. She took one of her gloves which she'd discarded and pressed it to the gaping slash wound on his stomach. She put his hand on it and patted his cheek.

"Keep pressure on the wound baby, I don't want ya dying on me."

He grunted but she could see him push down on the wound. She cackled and sat on the bed, picking up a pink thong that sat on the end.

"Cute."

She flicked it at Kitty's limp form. Her gaze fell back on Bobby who had opened his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her, lips trying to form a word.

"Hey honey. How you doing? Wanna finish banging Kitty? Unfortunately, she's not awake right now."

"Fuck you, crazy bitch!" he spat.

Her face darkened and she stood up, grip tightened her grip on the knife.

"I walk in, find you naked and straddling my best friend, and you call me crazy. I got the cure for you, you bastard! Because I loved you."

'_Problem is he doesn't love you.'_

"Shut-up."

'_What's the matter Roguey? Nobody wants to play with you anymore.'_

'_How can they? Cure didn't work on the freak.'_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed.

She walked over Bobby and barricaded herself in the bathroom, closing her eyes tightly, trying to make the voices go away.

* * *

_Rogue walked into the clean hospital room, nurse cleaning the needle that would give her the cure. She felt nervous but deep inside she knew she needed to do this. She smiled tentively at the nurse and sat down on the hospital bed. The nurse lifted her arm and swabbed the crook of her elbow with alcohol._

"_This may sting for awhile but once it goes away, the cure will have worked."_

_Rogue nodded and braced herself. Soon the voices, murmurs in the back of her head, would be gone. She smiled at that thought and winced slightly as the needle pushed into her skin. First she felt extreme discomfort in her arm, then a sting, then agonizing pain. She screamed and tried to push the woman, away. But the woman held her down._

"_It's okay honey. It'll be over soon."_

"_It's burning my skin."_

"_Ten, nine, eight-"_

"_Make it stop! Please-"_

"_Three, two, one."_

_The nurse seemed to be waiting for something, hand pinning Rogue's shoulder down as she thrashed from side to side. She seemed to realize something was wrong and ran out of the room. Rogue screamed more, her skin feeling like it was on fire. Then she heard them. Louder and more angry than before._

'_Little Rogue, being bad. Has a sucky power, oh so sad.'_

"_Shut-up John!"_

"_Miss, calm down."_

_Rogue's head snapped up as three people in white coats walked in. Anger filled her as she leapt up and crouched in front of them._

"_You promised to cure me!"_

"_We-"_

"_But you only made the voices worse!"_

"_Voices-"_

"_I can hear them. They're all screaming. There are new ones. I can't hear what they're saying."_

"_Miss, please-"_

"_Shut-up! Just be quiet."_

_Rogue put her hands over her ears and tried to run through the door. The doctors blocked her path but she pulled off her glove and grabbed one of their necks. Angry purple veins sprung to his voice and the burn going through her became worse. The voices starting protesting and she had to drop him. The other two doctors back away. Rogue took the opportunity to escape._

* * *

She pushed away angrily at the memories and stood up. She wrenched open the bathroom door. Bobby had dragged himself from the floor to the door. Rogue growled and grabbed his ankle, pulling back him towards her.

"Where you going sweetheart? You're girlfriend is that way."

She pointed towards Kitty who was still limp and tied to a chair. Bobby seemed to finally take in how Kitty looked. Rogue followed his gaze and smiled at her handiwork. She'd left Kitty naked and given her a lovely deep gash on her arm. Rogue's smile turn to a smirk and she turned back to Bobby, sitting next to him. He was on his back, face pale, trying to focus on the ceiling and not the pain in his chest.

"You may ask why I'm angry, and I'll tell you. It's not because when I went to get the cure, I end up with amplified voices in my head and still uncured. No, it's because two weeks after that traumatic experience, my boyfriend is fucking my best friend. I heard you both before I even reached the room. I went to fetch this," she looked at the bloody blade in her hand, "and came to play."

"You're crazy." He whispered.

She snarled and slashed his arm. He screamed and closed his eyes.

"I AM NOT CRAZY!"

'_Yes you are.'_

'_Everyone thinks you are.'_

'_They're going to find you.'_

"No!"

'_They'll tell. They'll tell him.'_

"You're lying."

Rogue stood up and clutched her head. She heard a gasp and spun around just as Kitty moved her head. Rogue moved closer but Kitty merely closed her eyes and her head lolled again. Narrowing her eyes at the brunette, Rogue walked up to her and loomed over her.

"What does she have that I don't?"

'_Beauty.'_

'_Friends.'_

'_Sanity.'_

'_You're boyfriend, touch and many other things. Pick something and she definitely has it, while you don't.'_

"Shut up you little insects!"

'_Insects? Really Roguey.'_

"Rogue what happened?" asked Bobby, his voice low and raspy.

Rogue spun around, anger flashing in her eyes.

"What happened? You finally want to know what happened. I'll tell you what happened! The fucking cure didn't work."

"You…were…f-fine…when you…*gasp*…came back…"

Rogue thought for a moment and the shrugged.

"I snapped."

'_So weak.'_

'_Hey, the source of the cure still lives here.'_

"Yeah, what's your point?"

'_Let's pay him a visit.'_

"But he's young."

'_Young? He ruined your life.'_

"I know-"

"Who… are y-you talking… to?"

Rogue looked down at Bobby and leaned closer to his bare cheek. Her lips hovered dangerously by his ear.

"I'll be back for you."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and pulled away as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Rogue arrived home, barely making it. The voices talked all the time but she chose to ignore them. They taunted her, calling names. It made her feel weak. She stepped into the mansion, the atmosphere tense. She went up to Bobby's room and opened the door. He wasn't in there so she sat on his bed and waited for him._

'_What you gonna tell him?'_

"_Stop it."_

'_Better not let them catch you talking to yourself. They'll think you're crazy.'_

'_She is crazy.'_

'_She's untouchable.'_

'_A leech.'_

'_Don't listen to them. You just need to take control.'_

"_How?"_

'_Fear. It's your greatest weapon.'_

'_Yeah, she's got that covered, deadly skin and all.'_

'_No she shouldn't rely on her skin. Blood needs to be shed.'_

"_What-"_

_She was cut off as the door opened. Bobby came in and there was relief on his face. But then she noticed as his eyes flickered to her gloved hands, there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes._

'_Oh no! Bobby wanted to touch you.'_

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't." whispered Rogue._

"_This isn't what I wanted."_

'_What does that mean?'_

'_Bobby is in control. Roguey is a pushover.'_

"_It's what I wanted."_

_Bobby nodded and held out his hand. She smiled and took it eagerly. Everything was going to be okay._

_

* * *

_

Rogue entered the room slowly, trying to be quiet, and closed the door. The isolated wing of the mansion was emptier than usual, reserved for kids who were really in need of privacy. She had been put here after absorbing Logan. Both times. She approached the sleeping figure carefully and pulled out the string. She bound his hands behind his back. She stopped as he shifted but then he stilled again and she proceeded to gag him. She then stood above him and raised her knife. Before she could plunge it in him, he kicked her off, causing her to tumble of the bed. She heard footsteps as he retreated, but she had luckily barricaded the door shut. She stood up and gripped her knife.

"Jimmy? Sweetie, come here."

'_Under the bed.'_

She crouched down and looked under.

'_No-one there.'_

"No shit, Sherlock." She muttered.

'_In the cupboard.'_

Rogue pulled open the cupboard and poked around with her knife. But there weren't any signs of life.

'_Maybe he's scared.'_

"Wouldn't you be?" muttered Rogue.

'_Let's check in the bathroom.'_

Rogue sighed and swiveled around, waltzing into the bathroom. She flicked the light on and smiled.

'_Look what we've found.'_

She pulled the towel away to reveal the little boy.

'_It's little Jimmy.'_

"Say goodnight kid."

'_Curled on the ground.'_

Jimmy was trying to free his hands and move his gag. Rogue tossed the knife between her hands. She frowned for a second and then picked him up. She heaved him over her shoulder and headed back to Bobby's room downstairs. She had to go slower than usual because Jimmy kept thrashing and trying to get free.

"If it weren't for you power, I could phase there. You're making it really hard for me to want to keep you alive."

She arrived at Bobby's door and kicked it open. She flung Jimmy on the floor and locked the door behind her. Bobby was sitting upright now, breathing heavily. Kitty was still unconscious. She watched as Jimmy curled into a ball again and closed his eyes. Bobby was glaring at her.

"Rogue… leave… him…a-alone."

"He did this!"

"He… can't help…who he is."

"Neither can I."

"This… not…you…"

'_He's fading.'_

'_Oh no. There goes Bobby.'_

"Bobby, time's up."

She walked over to him and plunged the knife into his heart. She watched as he stilled and blood trickled down his chin. She put on her blood soaked glove and wiped away the trickle of blood, before closing his eyes. Rogue pulled her knife out from him and walked over to Kitty. Pulling off her glove, she pressed her bare hand to her cheek and took more of her power. She then grabbed the sheets from the bed and threw one over Bobby and one over Kitty. She bent over Jimmy, leaning close to his ear.

"Stay here. If you leave, you die next."

* * *

Rogue tucked the knife in her jeans and covered it with her shirt. She walked into the control room and looked down. Storm and Logan were in there, running through a simulation. They did these things at night since there was so much to do during the day. Rogue smirked and shook her head.

"Don't want you guys to ruin my fun."

'_Our fun.'_

'_We're not going anywhere.'_

"I know."

She sighed and, using Kitty's powers phased her hand through the control panel. Everything went haywire and the danger room went into automatic lock down. She smirked and Storm and Logan suddenly became trapped in the room, unable to see her in the control room. She walked out and into the elevator. She took it to the upper level and brought her knife out again. She headed to Storm's office and went over to the loud speaker. She pressed the red button and leaned down.

"Attention students. This is an important announcement. Listen carefully for these may be the last words you hear in this world. We're all going to play a game. There is a series of obstacles in the house which you have to get through. I'll also be chasing you. The game is simple. If I catch you, you die. If you don't play, you die. If you try and stop my fun, you die. Whoever stays alive the longest, wins. Good luck, and remember, if you use your powers…I'll use mine."

Rogue smiled and picked up a pen, and began doodling on one of Storm's pages. She froze as the door opened but didn't turn around. She could see the reflection of the person in Storm's computer screen.

"Rogue, where' Kitty?"

'_She's on her side.'_

'_She doesn't like you.'_

"I was hoping you'd run Jubilee."

'_Get rid of her.'_

Rogue heard Jubilee take a few steps forward. Rogue snarled and whirled around plunging the pen in Jubilee's neck. Jubilee gasped and fell to the ground. The pen hit just below the vein, blood spurting out. Jubilee curled on the floor, trying to stop the blood.

"It's sad that you had to die."

'_We like her.'_

'_But she's a traitor.'_

"Why?" gasped Jubilee.

Rogue walked to the door and stopped, hand poised on the door frame, other holding her knife.

"Because the voices told me to."

* * *

Forty minutes later Rogue walked into one of the under fifteens dorm room. Seeing all the young girls huddled in the corner, little faces filled with pure terror something warmed inside her and she realized, that was a shred of humanity left inside of her.

"Goddammit." She muttered.

'_Just slice 'em up.'_

She shook her head and looked at the girls.

"Lock your doors. Don't open them until sunrise. Not unless ya'll want ta die."

Her eyes scanned the room and settled on a girl who had some telepathic skills.

"Pass the message to every under fifteen. Just under fifteens."

Rogue waved her knife threateningly and backed out the room. She phased through the door and skipped off to the teacher's wing. As she arrived she saw a flash of white, and crept into the shadows. She waited for a few moments but the corridor was deserted. She stepped back out and walked along the corridor quietly. There was a faint rustling behind her that made her stop. As she lifted her foot, a hand grabbed it and she stumbled forward. Her hands collided with the floor and she used the floor as leverage to launch a kick at her attack, twisting herself to let her foot connect with his stomach. She then fell to the floor as her attacker fell backwards. She sprang up and moved to her attacker, knife ready to strike.

'_You found an angel!'_

"You know for an angel, he ain't very nice." Growled Rogue.

"Rogue-"

Before Warren could get up, Rogue stabbed the knife into his leg. He screamed out in agony. Rogue smirked but then stilled as she heard movement from inside the rooms. She groaned and glared at Warren.

"You woke everyone up. Shame on you."

She pressed the blade further into his leg. He scrambled to remove her hands but she jumped back, hissing.

"Don't touch without permission."

She pulled the knife out and disappeared as doors along the corridor flung open.

* * *

Rogue sat in the dim corner, her eyes taking in the dead body on the floor. New voices were emerging, and she suspected one of them were Bobby's. Sometimes they were there taunting her and at other times they just screamed.

'_Poor little Siren.'_

Rogue stood up and walked closer to the dead body.

'_She screamed too much. We couldn't hear ourselves.'_

'_Who killed her?'_

"Rogue, in the attic, with a candlestick."

The voices all laughed in her head and Rogue soon cackled along. Everyone in the mansion was either looking for her or avoiding her. Also she suspected that someone had let Logan and Storm out. The game was becoming more fun for her. How many would die before the big bad Wolverine caught her? Smirking she climbed down from the attic to see Pete stop dead a few feet in front of her. Pulling out the darts she'd recently stuffed down her boots, she began throwing them at Pete. He turned to metal causing the darts to simply bounce off his skin. She sighed and looked around.

'_Where's a blowtorch when you need one?'_

"I know." She muttered.

"Rogue, what happened?"

'_What happened?'_

'_Why are you doing this?'_

'_Please don't kill us.'_

"Always the same questions. Honestly Metal man, why not?"

"There are innocent children here." Replied Pete.

"This is why my game is PG-16. Now, how to kill you?"

"I've informed Logan. He's coming to help you."

Rogue's face turned to one of anger and she balled her hands into fists.

"No-one can help me! It's too late."

'_Too late.'_

'_Way too late.'_

"Shut-up."

"Rogue what-"

"Questions! Questions! Always with the questions! Ask anymore and I won't make your death fun!"

'_Play with him.'_

'_Yes, new rule. Pleasure before business.'_

Rogue smiled and stepped up to Pete. She put her arms on his shoulders and brought her face close to his. Then something tickled under her skin. Her mutation was working, but slowly. She tightened her grip and nipped at his bottom lip.

"I have one way that could make me better."

'_Tie him up.'_

'_Yes! Take him to the attic.'_

She smiled and then changed her expression to one of guilt.

"I think…I… in the attic… she's still alive…"

He nodded and followed her up the attic stairs. As they arrived he ran over to Siren while she set up what she needed.

"Rogue, she's dead."

She walked over to him and whacked him on the head with the electric wires. His body thrashed and he fell to the floor.

"Thank you Captain obvious." She yelled.

* * *

'_You've gone soft.'_

Rogue growled and punched the tree in front of her. She'd run into the forest to hide and the voices didn't appreciate that.

"Quiet! I need to think."

'_The game isn't won.'_

'_People aren't dead.'_

"I can't kill anymore."

'_It's kill or be killed princess.'_

"Don't! Please, not that name."

'_That's what daddy called her.'_

'_But now daddy calls her freak.'_

'_They all call her freak.'_

"Shut-up."

'_Coward. Tying Petey up. How pathetic.'_

"I couldn't just… no matter… it's…"

'_You tied him up, put live wire around him so that if he moves he'll get the shock of his life. Not killing really.'_

"We need to stop."

'_We haven't done enough-'_

'_Warren… kill Warren.'_

'_Ah, that sounds like a great idea.'_

Rogue looked up, heading turning towards the mansion. It made sense. If Warren hadn't been a mutant, his father would have never made the cure. She had to kill him.

'_But how?'_

'_Dismemberment?'_

'_Disembowelment?'_

'_Take away the pride.'_

"His wings?"

'_Yes Roguey. '_

"How?"

'_Absorb him. Drag him to the shed. Use the chainsaw.'_

_'We love the chainsaw.'_

She nodded and trudged out of the forest and back towards the mansion.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the eerie calm as she roamed through the adult wing. She'd been stalking up and down but she didn't hear a sound. She went to Bobby's door and pushed it open. The bodies were gone. Even Jimmy. But blood was still smeared on the floor.

"Recent removal." She muttered.

'_Hurry then.'_

"I don't know where to go."

'_Instincts.'_

She nodded and backed out of the room. She scanned the hallway and headed back downstairs slowly. There was movement from Storm's office. Rogue stepped closer and tried to distinguish the voices, but it was hard over the buzz in her head.

"What?" she finally asked.

_'A scent.'_

'_Pine.'_

'_Leather.'_

'_Cigar.'_

"Wolverine."

'_He knows. They told him about you.'_

'_All about you.'_

Before Rogue could turned around, four hundred pounds of adamantium pounced on her and pinned her to the floor. She growled and thrashed but Logan held fast. She tried to find skin but his uniform covered him sufficiently and he kept his face away. Storm and Pete, to her great disappointment, came rushing out from Storm's office. Hank came from the direction of the rec room with something white.

'_A straight jacket.'_

"Let me go!" snarled Rogue.

"You need help darlin', we'll help you." whispered Logan.

"Just go away." she cried.

"Marie-"

Rogue hissed and turned her face towards Logan's arm.

"Fuck!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Storm.

"She bit me."

Rogue was then shaken and Hank came forward with the jacket. Together he and Logan strapped her in. She snapped and growled at them but they now kept away from the range of her teeth. She looked at the floor and whimpered as she saw her knife lying there.

"You win." she stated.

And then she cackled, throwing her head back, body shaking in triumph.

"Congradulations! You're prize is…. You don't die!"

"She's insane!" exclaimed Pete.

'_Harsh'_

' _But true.'_

"Shut up."

'_We're just telling the truth.'_

"Take your truth and shove it up your ass!"

"Rogue, darlin', who are you talking to?" asked Logan.

Rogue sighed exasperatedly and stilled from her violent thrashing.

"The voices, obviously."

"Voices?" asked Storm

"They came with the cure."

'_Not all of us.'_

"Oh right, some of you did." she corrected.

She noticed everyone giving each other worried looks. Hank knelt before her with a curious expression on his face.

"What do they tell you?" he asked.

"To kill." she said sweetly.

"Why?"

'Questions, questions.'

'_We don't like them. Stop talking to them.'_

'_Be good little angel.'_

"I'll never tell." Said Rogue in a sing-song voice.

* * *

Logan looked through the one-way window of the holding room where they kept Rogue. She was looking at the ground, her lips moving. She was still talking to herself. He sighed and left, moving towards the med-lab. Hank and Storm were in there, both looking at test results.

"Well?" asked Logan.

Hank sighed and took his glasses off.

"The cure like any other 'medicine' has side effects. When I investigated about these side effects during production, it was said that there was a one percent chance that the individuals power could be… amplified. Unfortunately, it seems Rogue was part of that one percent."

"That doesn't explain these 'voices'."

"Unfortunately Logan, instead of effected the physical attributes of her power, it hit the mental side. Her urge to kill is a result of those she's absorbed and the distortion the cure has caused to her mind."

"So what do we do?"

"I'm going to try and find a cure."

Logan raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"A cure for the cure?"

Hank chuckled but it lacked humor. Then without a word, Hank walked over his microscopes. Logan turned his attention to Storm. She silently crying and looking at the floor. He walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You okay with Hanks decision?" he asked.

"At first I wanted to kill her. But what would that solve? Besides, it wasn't Rogue. Not really. Rogue was still in there somewhere, that was proved by the fact that she hesitated a lot. But we have to make her better. It's what the professor would've wanted."

Logan nodded. He looked up at the various sheet covered bodies. Three found dead, two injured. And Kitty, the girl held on as long as she could but it was too late.

"Logan, keep her company. Try and coax her away from the voices."

Sighing Logan pulled his arm away. He headed out the room and back to where Rogue's room was. He looked at her and growled when he saw her biting at her jacket. He rushed in and took her face in his gloved hands.

"Stop it. Just stop. We're going to cure you, and you will get better!"

Her eyes locked with his and he could see from the crease in her brow that the voices were talking. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, trying to make her focus on him. But the brow remained creased and she smirked. He sighed and sat back.

"What are they saying?" he asked.

"They smell your fear."

"Fear?", he chuckled and shook his head, "Come on kid, why would I be scared?"

Her smirk didn't disappear and he swore her eyes sparked red when she answered.

"You don't want to have to gut me like you did with Jean."

He growled and pushed her back into the wall, his hands digging into her shoulders.

"The memories show me." she whispered.

Her eyes weren't focused on him anymore and he knew that the last comment was for the voices.

"He doesn't hate me." She hissed.

She looked up and he saw fear in her eyes.

"I don't care." she whispered.

He shook her hoping she'd explain what she meant but the voices were conversing with her.

"I may be just a kid to him. He may never look at me differently. But I don't care because he'll never hate me!"

"I could never hate you Marie." he whispered.

Her gaze snapped back to him and a single tear ran down her eye.

"Save me." She whispered.

He felt his heart break to hear those words again and he leant down to rest his head on her shoulder. Her felt her take his hand and move it to her stomach.

"It's your choice."

"I can't lose you too." He mumbled.

"Logan."

Logan's head snapped up and he turned to see Hank behind him holding a vile with green liquid. He felt Rogue's body tense and he placed a hand on her hip.

"Stay calm. Please."

Hank moved forward and drew the liquid. He put it in her arm and she grunted in pain. Then her head lolled as she fell unconscious.

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Logan came to visit again. He brought me sunflowers and a bracelet. It's been two months since the incident here at school. The professor is back in his new body and is now going to be doing my therapy instead of Storm. It's easier with him because he didn't see what I was like so he doesn't carry the same_ _sense of fear. He didn't see what I did. I still can't leave this room. I'm cured completely but who knows if that will help. I may have no powers but that doesn't mean I trust myself. Logan is coming by tomorrow to take me to the graves. I miss Jubilee especially. She was my best friend and I…. Oh god I can't even talk about it without even wanting to rip myself apart. And little Jimmy, I'm so glad he's alive but I can't look at him. I'm a murderer and some days I wonder why they didn't just kill me. Logan once told me about how many people Jean killed and how he knew she regretted it but sometimes we can't control what's inside of us. I don't know if I'll ever leave this room but maybe one day when I find forgiveness. I'm just happy the voices are gone. _

* * *

**A/N: There you go, happy ending.**


End file.
